Como conquistar a tu mejor amigo en 3 días
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: El rey del norte de Europa idearia un plan, si, un grandioso plan digno de él que haría que aquél inexpresivo noruego por fin abriera su corazón
1. La planeación

**Fic random y romántico que se me ocurrió ajasjddkjdjf XD los caps no serán muy largos, pero prometo que serán bonitos, quería escribir un SuFin pero no tengo ideas T.T me odio, es que con ellos siento que tengo que ser muy melosa y orita no me siento asi que digamos… so… lo dejo pa' después ._.**

**Y sin contar este, son tres caps mas :P**

**Advertencias: tal vez lime, aun no estoy segura, decidan ustedes por mí ¿sí? Necesito ayuda en ese punto XD, a e iditoces de Dinamarca, lo normal (?)**

**Disclaimer: Que Hetalia no es mío joder ¬¬ y a Noru solo lo comparto con el danés ¿entendido? Nyaa Noru *¬***

**Que viva el DenNor huzzah! XD**

**Capítulo 1: La planeación**

Él no era un experto en cosas románticas, no, para nada, a duras penas y sabía sobre el tema, pero… ¡rayos! ¡Estaba enamorado! Y vaya que le tomo tiempo adaptarse a ese sentimiento… era extraño, primero veía a Noru caminar tranquilamente para abrazarlo como su mejor amigo que es, y ahora solo quería proclamarlo en el nombre del Reino de Dinamarca… y no exactamente en el sentido territorial de la frase.

Se sentó suspirando en el sillón ¿y qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podía decírselo sin terminar pateado en sus regiones vitales por los dolorosos golpes que era capaz de plantarle su amigo? No tenía la menor idea… pero luego se puso a pensar, diablos, él es el rey de toda Europa del norte, tenía que ocurrírsele algo bueno en cualquier momento ¿no? asi que allí entro su gran mente en acción, si, tal vez con esfuerzo se le ocurriría algo.

Tomo una pluma y un papel y pensó… pensó… dio vueltas en el sofá… siguió pensando… fue por un té, siguió pensando, se dio de a golpes contra la mesa frente al sillón, intentó pensar de nuevo pero ahora con dolor de cabeza, termino con la frustración más grande de su vida

- ¡DEMONIOS! –gritó a todo pulmón en la sala de su casa, menos mal que todos habían salido –NO SE ME OCURRÉ NADA ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN DÍFICIL MALDITA SEA? –se tiro en el suelo con un aire depresivo, luego volvió al sillón con pluma en mano otra vez, pero con poca esperanza, pero entonces, una pequeña parte de su sub-consciente empezó a trabajar

Aquél era un sentimiento muy fuerte, podía sentirlo, era tan tangible que a veces llenaba todo el lugar donde se encontraba, eso no podía ser posible si sólo una de las dos partes lo sentía ¿cierto? No podía ser unilateral si era tan colosal… entonces, existía una pequeña posibilidad de que Noru le correspondiera

"Solo se tu mismo" le dijo aquella voz en su cabeza, el rubio sonrió, era cierto, no necesitaba hacerse largos y elaborados planes, todos podían irse al demonio, solo siendo el mismo conquistaría el corazón de su Noru, porque aunque lo negara, el sería suyo y de nadie más y quien le dijese lo contrario sería atacado con una pequeña hacha vikinga que ocultaba en algún misterioso y desconocido lugar de su casa, tan sencillo como eso.

Bien, sólo anotaré lo que se me ocurra para que no se me olvide –dijo con aire de inocencia el danés mientras tomaba de nuevo su cuadernito y escribía las románticas ideas que le venían a la cabeza, aunque la mayoría eran muy vergonzosas o Noru se negaría… asi que opto por las tres que parecían más decentes y empezó con su plan –bien, ¡manos a la obra! –sonrió feliz y salió corriendo a la cocina

Se puso un delantal, un muy masculino delantal rojo y empezó con su tarea, hace siglos que no cocinaba, pero esperaba no haber perdido el toque, aun asi tenía el consuelo de que seguro sabía mejor que la comida que preparaba cierto inglés, si, seguramente era años luz mejor que eso.

Se puso a revisar su libro ¿y que se suponía que podía hacer de comer? O rayos… allí estaba el dilema, pero luego se fue por lo que le pareció mas fiable _por no decir lo más fácil y lo único que sabía que le saldría bien_: pescado frito con papas, o si.

Revisó la hora, no tenía mucho tiempo, Noru llegaría en cualquier momento de su gran travesía hacia la librería donde iba comprar uno de aquellos libros aburridos que al danés jamás le interesaba leer, pero su lectura se vería interrumpida por la gran cena que le estaba preparando el mayor, definitivamente, tenía que seguir su instinto y sabía que aquello estaría bien, y hasta podría hacer que… podría… él podría…

Si, definitivamente… ¡Noru hasta podría sonreírle! Aquello lo motivo más, vale, dejo la cocina hecha un desastre, pero en su interior era el hombre más feliz del mundo ¡ya iban a ver todos como aquél chico inexpresivo se rendiría ante él o moriría en el intento!

No le gusto eso ultimo, pero ya que.

Se fue a la mesa y arreglo el resto, joder que la casa estaba congelada, había visto una vez en la tele que cuando querías poner una buena atmosfera, eran necesarias las velas que con su suave calor alumbraban un gran y autentico ambiente amoroso… o algo por el estilo, asi que fue hasta el sótano, casi fue mordido por arañas, pero él en sus pensamientos sólo creía que lo peor que podía pasarle era volverse un país araña asi que le dio igual, saco unos candelabros que hace tiempo no utilizaban, los limpio y los llevo a la mesa, no se acordaba donde rayos estaban las velas asi que termino buscando por toda la sala por una hora hasta encontrarlas, cuando las consiguió recordó el pescado… llego justo antes de que quedara hecho polvo

- Bueno… si lo pico en trocitos podríamos hacer rueditas y asi no se nota lo quemado… ¡sí, eso haré! ¡soy genial! –su depresión se fue luego de la gran idea mientras picaba el pescado, lo adorno con las papas que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de no haber quemado y regreso a encender los candelabros que había buscado, se sorprendió del cambio que vio

Su sala que habitualmente era fría ahora tenía cierto aire… cálido y confortante ¡justo él que buscaba! Se aplaudió a sí mismo por sus grandiosas ideas y luego fue por la comida, la dejó en la mesa y la cubrió, luego se quito el delantal y recordó otra cosa que había escuchado… asi que fue a cambiarse por una ropa mejor, tal vez asi hasta le resultaría atractivo a su amado mejor amigo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, rayos, ya llegó, se acomodo como pudo y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con un estupefacto Noruega… o algo asi, no lo demostraba en su cara, pero si en sus ojos, el danés podía jactarse de reconocer las emociones de su amigo cuando se lo propusiera.

- Den ¿Qué mosca te pico? –luego lo observo… se veía diferente, no sabía exactamente la razón, pero el mayor sintió que podía tener éxito

- ¡Hice la cena Noru! –bajo y lo saludo tan alegremente como siempre lo hacía – ¡es una cena para hablar!

- ¿Más de lo normal? –el noruego suspiró, seguro era otras de sus estúpidas ideas, pero se resigno al ver que no recibiría mas información si no se sentaba a cenar

Lo que él no sabía, era que le esperaba una larga, larga noche.


	2. Día uno: Cena hecha por ti

**Hiii gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un coment x3 aqui la conti... bueno espero que les guste, ando adormilada así que no sé que mas decir jajaja gomene **

**Capítulo 2: Día uno – Cena hecha por ti**

El menor no paraba de observar todo con su ojo crítico, o no claro que no, esperaba que no fuese lo que suponía que era pero… con tantos años en su haber estando en con ese sujeto ¿Cómo podría equivocarse en sus conjeturas?, sería absurdo, irracional e impensable, así que al verlo vestido de esa forma, que no le quedaba nada mal pero de la que él no hablaría nada tampoco, se sentó en la mesa con expresión aburrida, además, la parte de _"es una cena para hablar"_ lo había dejado bastante perturbado ¿De qué diablos querría hablar ahora? ¿De su grandeza? ¿Tal vez se sentía enfermo? ¿De la posibilidad de adquirir una calefacción?

- Y bien, ¿a que debemos el milagro de que su majestad cocine? –a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que el idiota no iba a entender el sarcasmo igual lo dijo, la referencia a su realeza sólo hizo que el danés enmarcara más aun su sonrisa

- Pues… ¡todo a su tiempo Noru! Primero lo primero –fue rápidamente a la cocina dejando al noruego sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, pero aun así suspiro, hace tiempo que no comía algo preparado por él… ¿y qué habría hecho además? Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado cuando el chico regreso de la cocina -¡Mira! –dijo simplemente colocando la bandeja en la mesa

Su acompañante se levantó un poco y observó el plato… eran ruedas de pescado, estaban algo negras por lo que se dio una palmada en la cara

- ¿Las dejaste quemar, me equivoco? –alzó una ceja en dirección al danés, este sintió su mirada penetrante en él… lo sabía, a Noru NUNCA se le escapaban los detalles ni grandes ni pequeños, pero no podía hacer más que aceptarlo

- Bueno, si, un poquito ¡pero saben bien, te lo juro! –le hizo un puchero al noruego que no le pareció tierno ni en lo más mínimo, pero decidió creerle simplemente para que quitara esa absurda expresión de su rostro

- Bien… le daré una oportunidad a esta cosa –el danés sonrió feliz y se sentó frente a su mejor amigo, sonriéndole y animándole a comer -… no me mires tanto y come, eres molesto –al escuchar esto se sorprendió y también tomo un poco del platillo que él mismo preparó, bien, era ahora o nunca

Ambos lo probaron al mismo tiempo, al danés le supo… normal, ni bien ni mal, era simple pescado, pero lo que le preocupaba era la expresión del otro, no decía nada mientras masticaba… y por un momento envidió al pescado en su boca, luego pensó que aquél era un pensamiento demasiado pecaminoso y se abofeteó mentalmente por ello, asi que sólo espero por la respuesta de él… tardo un rato en hablar

- … No está mal –exclamó al fin para el alivió del danés

- ¡Me alegra Noru! Yo sabía que te iba a gustar –el noruego alzó una ceja pero aun así no dijo más nada… era tiempo de poner en marcha su plan - Noru… yo quería hablar contigo de algo serio –el aludido de repente dejo su comida y se concentro en su interlocutor

- ¿Tú? ¿algo serio? ¿es el fin del mundo? –él mayor rio mientras lo observaba, no parecía bromear, pero prefería tomárselo así

- No Noru~ no s eso, es sobre… -no supo como decirlo, o rayos ¿Cómo había olvidado la parte más importante del plan? Bueno, improvisaría –es sobre… nosotros

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? –preguntó el menor mientras comía mas de las ruedas del pescado, ahora parecía disfrutarlos

- Pues ¡De nosotros! ¡tú y yo!... y esas cosas –quería golpearse allí mismo con su hacha, cortarse la cabeza, ¿"y esas cosas" había dicho? ¡Pero en que estaba pensando!

- Especifica que clases de cosas _anko _–lo miraba fijamente, Dios, no le gustaba aquella mirada, casi le echaba en cara una frase como "escúpelo" o algo por el estilo

- ¡Ya sabes, cosas! Como pues…. Como sentimientos ¡y asi! –le hacía raros gestos con las manos, el noruego tuvo que ladear la cabeza, con ello él otro entendió que no se estaba dando a entender –vale, te lo diré si tanto rodeo, pero debes prometerme algo

- ¿Qué cosa? –él chico entendió que tal vez era algo importante, porque rara vez el danés se dirigía a él con tanta seriedad… era realmente extraño

- Ehh, pues que no te burlaras o dirás nada tonto hasta que termine de decir todo lo que quiero explicarte ¿entiendes? –al noruego se le helo la sangre más de lo normal, pero casi mecánicamente asintió en respuesta al danés

- Entendido, ahora suéltalo

- Bien –se levantó de su silla y se arrodillo frente a su compañero, esto lo dejo claramente pasmado –Noru… Erik, yo sé que he hecho muchas cosas en el pasado, sé que soy un fastidio en tu vida, que tal vez estarías mejor si no me hubieses conocido, que te herí a ti y a nuestros hermanos muchas veces, pero también sabes que me arrepiento de ello, que no soy el mismo insensible vikingo de antes, tal vez si sigo siendo igual de ruidoso, pero créeme que es algo que no puedo cambiar de mi –le sonrió mientras que de las mejillas del noruego salía un pequeño color rosa, ya se imaginaba que camino estaba tomando la conversación –pero a pesar de todas esas tonterías dichas y hechas, a pesar de todo eso… yo quisiera decirte que te quiero Noru, tu siempre has estado allí para mí a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser un tonto cabeza dura –le sonrió y el noruego tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar seguir sonrojándose –por eso… por eso yo he descubierto… me he dado cuenta ¡que te amo Erik Heyershal! ¡que eres la persona más especial en mi corazón! Que moriría si te pasara algo y que… aun si tú no quieres, yo te voy a querer y proteger por lo que nos quede de existencia –ahora si el chico no podía ocultar aquél rojo en sus mejillas –yo solo quería que lo supieras, aunque sería la persona más feliz del mundo si me correspondieras

- M-Matías –dijo en un susurro –yo… yo no puedo responderte –dijo el menor bajando la mirada, pero el danés no perdió su sonrisa

- ¡Sabía que dirías algo asi Noru! Pero no me importa, yo esperaré, prefiero esperar ¡eso es mejor que un no! –lo miro a los ojos mientras el chico se levantaba de la silla -¿A dónde vas?

- A dormir… necesito pensar un poco –dijo moviéndose casi mecánicamente a su habitación, el otro sonrió

- ¡Duerme bien Noru! ¡Y no te desgastes el cerebro pensando en ello! Yo sé que podrás responderme

- Como digas, cállate que me molestas –y luego desapareció tras su habitación

El mayor estaba feliz, el primer día de su plan había funcionado, y sabía que en los próximos dos seguro su adorado noruego le daría un sí o dejaría de ser el gran reino de Dinamarca.


	3. Día dos: ¡Llevalo a pasear!

**Este cap se lo dedico a onee-chan, como me dijiste que te gusto y sé que lo leerás ¡es para ti x3! Y bueh… no sé, quedo bonito XD fue escrito en una madrugada asi que entiéndame si quedo fumado, tenía sueño u.u Jajaja ya el próximo será el último, sayou :3**

**Capítulo 3: Día dos – ¡Llévalo a pasear!**

Esa noche Noruega no pudo dormir, dio aproximadamente cinco vueltas en su cama y estaba empezando a hastiarse, pero es que todo el discurso del mayor se le había quedado grabado en su mente, por más que trataba de olvidarse de aquello no podía ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que le correspondía? No, eso era absurdo, tal vez era sólo el hecho de que se lo soltó tan rápido… si, seguramente debió ser eso, era imposible que el pudiese querer a semejante… sujeto, así que volvió a recostarse sobre su blanca y muy fría almohada e intento conciliar el sueño nuevamente… sin éxito.

Se maldijo por lo bajo, pero eventualmente se quedo dormido por el agotamiento, después de todo no había sido un muy buen día para él.

El sol vespertino fue el único capaz de levantarlo, no era muy intenso, pero si lo suficientemente brillante como para darle directo a los ojos, él se desperezo de mala gana y luego vio el reloj que reposaba en la mesa a su lado… era mediodía… ¡Por todos los cielos, mediodía! Vaya que se había dejado llevar, asi que rápidamente se arregló, no podía permitirse levantarse tan tarde, eso no estaba bien por ningún lado que lo viese, después de haberse arreglado bajo a la sala para tomar su desayuno/almuerzo, aunque le sorprendió que el danés ya estuviese despierto… y esperándolo en la sala

- Al fin despiertas Noru! –exclamó con su ánimo habitual –estaba esperándote, ya tenemos que irnos

- Tenemos? ¿irnos? ¿de qué me he perdido? –preguntó el menor al verlo tan arreglado, que él supiera ese día no tenía que ir a ninguna parte

- ¡De nada Noru! Es que ¿no pensaras que te iba a dejar sólo con lo de ayer verdad? –el menor se sonrojo pero aun asi no mostró expresión en su rostro –si, pensaste eso ¡pues no! anda, vamos a salir

- ¿A dónde? –la verdad sí que le causaba algo de curiosidad, pero intentaba reprimirla… sin mucho éxito evidentemente

- ¡Es una sorpresa! Pero si vienes, puedo asegurarte que te divertirás… y asi no cocinaras, te invito el almuerzo –cuando escuchó que le iba a invitar la comida asintió sin más que decir y fue tras él -… ¿esto lo haces por la comida no es cierto?

- Por supuesto ¿Qué más si no? –lo halo para que se apurara –muévete que tengo hambre idiota

- Como quieras –el danés se sintió un poquito decepcionado, aun asi sabía que en el fondo, muy escondido en lo profundo del noruego, si quería ir a divertirse con él… o al menos eso quería creer

Lo llevo en su auto, un convertible rojo, el noruego siempre se había preguntado por qué rayos del demonio usaba un auto así con el frio que hacía, era muy poco práctico, pero como según el mayor era más veloz que cualquier otro no podía hacer nada, hasta ese punto llegaba y su estupidez y no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo asi como era… luego se puso a pensarlo ¿no se supone que cuando te gusta alguien lo acepta como es? Quiso golpearse allí mismo, ese era un pensamiento muy estúpido, él lo aceptaba sólo porque era terco y aunque le replicara nunca lo escuchaba, si, esa era la única razón… o eso quería creer.

Después de andar un rato en el auto llegaron a un restaurante el cual fue examinado bajo el ojo clínico del menor… y vaya que paso la prueba, era elegante… demasiado tal vez, y bueno, nada mas con verlo sabias que era caro, se le notaba a leguas

- … Idiota ¿en verdad vamos a comer aquí? –preguntó con escepticismo el noruego, el otro solo atinó a reírse, como siempre lo hacía, para molestia de su "amigo"

- ¡Pero claro! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Supongo que nada… entonces vamos –estuvo a punto de bajarse del auto, pero el mayor bajo como alma que lleva el diablo solo para abrirle la puerta, el se sorprendió por el gesto, pero suspiro – ¿Has perdido la razón?

- Un poco, si eso creo –le ofreció entrar sin más vueltas y de este modo fueron a comer

La conversación se volvió casi unilateral, el danés hablaba y hablaba de tonterías sin parar mientras el noruego hacia que lo escuchaba, pero en realidad pensaba en llamar al señor Troll y decirle que le contara una historia interesante, sin embargo reacciono cuando su interlocutor le demando por atención

- Noru ¿me estas escuchando?

- ¿Qué? a sí, bueno la verdad no, podría decirse que escuche más o menos el 40% de lo que dijiste

- … Hablo demasiado, lo siento –esta vez el menor abrió demasiado los ojos, no podía creerlo ¿le estaba diciendo que? ¿se disculpaba por… ser él? No, aquello era el fin del mundo

- ¿De verdad te gusto tanto? –atinó a preguntar mientras quería que le tragase la tierra, ahora él saco el tema, eso era inaudito ¿sería malo suicidarse con un tenedor en medio de un restaurante?

- ¡Sí! ¡eso y más! –respondió de lo más tranquilo mientras el menor desviaba la mirada –no tiene nada de malo, aunque sí que me costó aceptarlo pero… como eres tú, no me importa

- … Lo que digas –su almuerzo llego y terminaron de comerlo en santa paz, tal vez habían rebasado el límite de palabras vergonzosas por un día o algo por el estilo, asi que cuando salieron solo subieron al auto y fueron de regreso… no exactamente a su casa

- ¿A dónde diablos me llevas? –pregunto el noruego algo irritado por la incertidumbre al notar que no se dirigían a casa

- Ya verás –exclamó simplemente el sonriente rubio, lo que hizo que el otro se enfurruñara mas en su asiento y contemplara el paisaje por la ventana

Al fin llegaron al destino tan esperado por el mayor… era un lago, uno que siempre visitaban juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, se sorprendió por no haber reconocido el camino antes, tal vez estaba demasiado molesto como para fijarse en esos detalles

- Vamos –le indicó el mayor abriendo la puerta de nuevo, este hizo caso y de un salto bajo del auto para acercarse al lugar

El sol estaba alumbrando con calidez, no la suficiente para ser considerada calor pero si lo bastante como para no andar con suéter, empezaron a tirarles piedritas al lago para luego tirarse en el suelo, a hallarle formas a las nubes

- Hace tiempo que no me la pasaba bien… haciendo nada –admitió el noruego mientras veía al cielo con algo a lo que se le podría considerar felicidad

- ¡Te dije que te divertirías! –el mayor estaba feliz de haber cumplido con su cometido, luego allí en el pasto se volteó para mirarle mejor –hoy agarraste algo de color, estas rosadito –dijo esperando que no le molestara

- Cállate –atinó a decir el otro mientras también daba la vuelta para verle a la cara –dame un día mas

- ¿Eh?

- Que… desafortunadamente me estoy tomando en serio lo que me dijiste, por eso te pido un día más para responderte –admitió frunciendo el seño pero tomando mas color del que tenía, el danés lo miro perplejo pero luego su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que opaco el brillo del sol en el cielo

- ¡Claro que te doy uno mas Noru, te doy todos los que quieras! Te quiero tanto que podría esperar mil años… aunque eso sería muy cruel la verdad –rió torpemente y su acompañante se levantó un poco e hizo algo muy poco usual en él, le puso sus brazos a ambos costados y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias –el danés quedo pasmado, sabiendo que estaba pasando por todos los colores existentes –regresemos a casa, se hace tarde e Isu no sabe donde estamos

- S-Si vamos –atino a decir mientras aun seguía medio aturdido por el beso, pero estaba feliz, como nunca en su vida lo había estado, es que podía leer el marcador yendo a su favor

Además le pidió un día, solo uno, y él se aseguraría de que su respuesta fuera un sí, no tenía dudas de ello.


	4. Día tres – Sin presión todo vendrá natur

**Me tardé, porque la página no estaba dejando actualizar e.é**

**Cuando escribí este capítulo estaba escuchando una canción tan súper gay xDD asi que cualquier cosa, culpen a Mika (?) perdonen el retraso, pero es que la inspiración se me fue de vacas por unos días u.ú no pude hacer nada al respecto, pero ya el ultimo cap x3 hay un intento de lime, digo intento porque nada que ver :C bueno puedo decir que hice un esfuerzo u.úU algún día hare un lemon decente *-* pero no veo ese día cercano x'D en fin, gracias por los comentarios n.n y pues escribiré mas de este par, son amor x3**

**Capítulo 4: Día tres – Sin presión todo vendrá natural**

Esta vez fue el otro rubio quien no pudo dormir, rodó en su cama hasta el cansancio, pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse ¡lo único que quería era invadir la habitación del menor y saltarle encima preguntando que había decidido! Pero no, no podía hacer aquello, primero porque lo golpearía de una forma que dolería por días, y segundo porque luego no querría hablarle y eso sería mil veces peor, asi que decidió que lo más sano sería esperar, armarse de la paciencia que no poseía y aguantarse hasta, al menos, la mañana.

Pero él si no tuvo suerte y ni siquiera el cansancio lo durmió, toda la noche miró a un punto fijo en el techo, miraba sin observar realmente nada, sólo lo hacía por inercia… imaginándose cosas que aun no pasaba pero que deseaba que pasaran:

"_Yo… también te quiero Den"_

"_¿EN SERIO NORU? ¡ME HACES TAN FELIZ!_

"_Cállate… me da vergüenza, eres un escandaloso"_

"_¡No puedo callarme! ¡En serio me haces feliz! ¡Te amo mucho Noru!_

"_No lo digas tan fuerte…"_

"_¡TE AMO!"_

Y después de aquello… venían escenas con clasificación avanzada, que lo hacían sonrojarse como un estúpido mientras se las imaginaba, pero no se acordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que había pensado en cómo sería la suave y fría piel del noruego contra la suya, él sabor de aquellos labios de comentarios voraces, el sonido que haría cuando… se sacudió la cabeza ¡se sentía tan pervertido en esos momentos! Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… nada salvo ir al baño, lavarse la cara e intentar dormir de nuevo.

Sin dormir ni por un minuto se levantó de su cama a las 10 a.m y bajo por su desayuno, el menor ya estaba allí, también su hermanito, ambos comían en la mesa sin hablar, pero que relación, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, era un par muy extraño.

- ¡Buenos días a ambos! –el más pequeño respondió al saludo, el otro se limito a asentir con la misma expresión en su rostro que siempre, pero era obvio que en su mirada había algo diferente, eso le hizo sentir esperanza

- … Yo tengo que irme ya, hay una reunión con lo de la actividad pesquera y se supone que debería irme ya –le menor hizo una retirada tan oportuna que Noruega pensaba que se había puesto de acuerdo con el danés, asi que simplemente alzó una ceja, sin decir nada -… vuelvo a la cena

- ¡Que te vaya bien Isu! –el albino se despidió con una mano y desalojo la vivienda y quedaron ambos rubios… en un silencio sepulcral

Era la primera vez que el mayor se sentía intimidado de esa forma, no quería decir nada ¿Qué se podía decir en un momento asi? Pues él no lo sabía, y parecía que el noruego tampoco tenía muchas ganas de decir nada, en particular ningún día era muy comunicativo, pero en ese momento especialmente estaba empezando a exasperarlo ¿Qué podía hacer para que de una vez lo dijera? ¿Le preguntaba? No… luego le diría que era un molesto y se alejaría… aquellas cosas eran complicadas.

Pero decidió ser valiente, él era el Rey del norte de Europa, si no era valiente ¿Quién lo seria?

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó escuchando como su voz estaba un poco aguda, pero hizo ademán de toser y volvió a preguntar -¿Lo has pensado Noruega?

- ¿Qué si los he pensado preguntas? Vaya… pues sí que lo he pensado

- ¿A si? ¿entonces tienes una respuesta? –dijo con brillo en sus ojos con su ánimo habitual, él otro alzó una ceja con una mueca de auto suficiencia

- ¿No me dijiste tú que esperarías mil años si era necesario?

- Pero me acabas de decir que lo pensaste Noru…

- Te dije que lo pensé, no que sé que responderte sabes –él mayor suspiró con resignación, odiaba esos juegos psicológicos, lo hacían terminar con dolor de cabeza

- Eres cruel… pero está bien, si quieres que lo espere lo esperare, total mil años son los nuevos cien

- ¿En serio esperarías eso idiota? –aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa ¿era acaso una prueba?

- Te dije que lo haría, asi que si, aunque cada día sería peor que otro… pero si lo haría, por ti lo que sea –en las mejillas del noruego se apareció un rojo que jamás había llegado a esa intensidad, el otro lo miro sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba… sólo pensaba que ese color le sentaba muy bien

- Bueno… no te haré esperar tanto, de hecho si tengo que responderte –eso hizo que el mayor abriera los ojos emocionado, pero también con algo de temor si la respuesta era negativa

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

- … Yo no soy bueno con las palabras Den –se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mayor aun sin quitarse ese rojo de las mejillas –preferiría mostrártelo, aunque sé que me odiare después por esto

- ¿Demostrármelo? –como era natural, el danés no entendía, asi que el menor suspiro dándose una palmada en la cara

- Dios… me pregunto en qué momento fue que te hiciste tan tonto, a veces me culpo, tal vez te golpeé muy fuerte con mi hacha de pequeños

- Ja ja ja no digas tonterías Noru, sólo explícame lo que quieres decir

- Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo, asi que ahora cállate y cierra los ojos –el mayor obedeció con una sonrisa en los labios mientras su acompañante se ponía a su altura en el sillón

Por unos segundos lo dudo, se imaginó a si mismo corriendo lejos del lugar y volvería en una semana, podría quedarse en casa de Finlandia, y tal vez el tonto estaría tan acomplejado que jamás sacaría el tema de nuevo, pero luego volvió a pensarlo… le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a esperar mil años ¡con lo impaciente que es! Sabía que esa obvia mentira, pero con el simple hecho de pensar así sabía que era sus sentimientos eran sinceros… y si no quería mentirse a sí mismo, también se sentía asi, no supo en qué momento del camino le llego a gustar el tarado, pero son cosas que pasan sin notarlo, tal vez fuesen las diferencias de personalidades, su vida sería muy aburrida si no tuviese a nadie del cual quejarse, o al cual golpear, o quien lo acompañara con su calidez cuando estaba triste… si, ese era el idiota de Dinamarca.

Asi que por fin dejo de dudarlos y dejar que su cuerpo lo guiara, se inclinó sabiendo cual era su objetivo, también cerró los ojos acercando sus labios a los del danés… hasta que por fin los unió en un pequeño beso. El mayor estaba tan sorprendido que por inercia abrió los ojos ¡no podía creerlo! ¿Eso era un si no es cierto? Quería brincar, quería gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a ese amargado pero lindo chico… pero tenía otros planes primero.

Correspondió al beso abrazándolo como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez más fuerte de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, y de un momento a otro, cuando ya habían llevado varios minutos así, minutos que sabían a gloria para ambos… el mayor los hizo dar la vuelta dejando al noruego bajo él en el sillón

- O-Oye ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Noru ¿me dejarías quererte aquí y ahora?

- ¿Quererme? –oh… aquello había sonado más sugerente de lo que quería pensar que era, el mayor sólo sonrió de lado

- Si, quererte y mostrarte como te amo mi amor ¿me dejarías?

- … Haz lo que quieras –eso lo tomo como un si ¿no iba a ser una negación cierto? Simplemente le beso hasta el alma en ese momento, y otras partes también, mientras le mostraba como era que él lo quería, a base de caricias, abrazos y también un vaivén bastante agitado que esperaba repetir con bastante más frecuencia

Y allí se jacto de que sus planes siempre eran perfectos, nunca tenían fallas, inclusive si se los aplicaba a su amado mejor amigo.

* * *

******Les dejo el resto a su imaginación, que se que hará maravillas (asi es la mía x'D puedo imaginarlo pero no escribirlo, perdónenme TTwTT) ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
